


Mundane Affairs

by IvyPrincess



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Conversations, Crack, Gen, M/M, The C in TCC stands for Chaos, knife shoes appreciation society, rip brian 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: The only things Yuzuru clutches more closely than his ambitions are his grudges.





	Mundane Affairs

"Hey Javi, d'you have a minute?"

The man in question, walking past on his way to the locker room, turned back to Gabby, bored out of her mind on her mandatory break after her injury last week. If Yuzuru could medal on a broken ankle, then so could she, dammit. "Insanity-tinged determination" and "not collapsing through sheer force of will" were basic requirements to train at TCC anyways, even if Brian vehemently denied it while Stephen snuck the list onto the bulletin board again behind his back.

"Hi Gabby, what's up?" Javier smiles sweetly down at her, all big doe eyes and straight teeth and she just bet that if she looked behind him, she'd be blinded by the sunshine coming out his muscular ass. Too bad he was already spoken for. Oh, right. She had a question.

"Are you and Yuzu back together again?" She glances back at the svelte figure in all black on the ice, his jumps spraying ice onto a resigned-looking Brian, his head in his hands and exuding despair she could feel all the way over here on the other side of the rink. Poor man should probably look into buying a toupee or something. Maybe they could get him one for his birthday.

If she thought Javier was smiling before, now he was positively beaming. It hurt just to look at, honestly. She needed to steal Jason's sunglasses again. "Yes! We got together last Sunday," he explains, his accent thickening as he glances adoringly over at his lover still torturing their coach on the ice. Gabby made a mental note to look into therapists in the area for Brian's birthday. A wig wouldn't last long at TCC anyways, not before someone took it and draped it on the Zamboni or something.

"I saw your pictures on Instagram, but he didn't make you take down the pictures with that last girl?" She shows Javier her phone screen, a picture of him with his arm around a blonde girl's waist reflecting reproachfully back in his face.

"Of course not," a voice sounds haughtily from behind Javier as a pair of slim arms encircle the Spanish man's waist. "How does Habi learn from his mistake if photo deleted?" Yuzuru peeks out from around his on-and-off lover's distractingly firm bicep, having slipped off the ice and into their conversation some time ago. Gabby glances back and watches Brian being led off the ice and back into his office, helped along with Tracy's hand on his back, probably for a nice strong cup of "tea". Oops. Guess she shouldn't have swigged his secret stash of cognac last week in revenge for the two hour lecture she got.

Focusing back onto the annoyingly attractive men in front of her, she watches Javier flush as Yuzuru, still keeping one hand on his lover's waist, steps forward under that sexy, sexy bicep so it rests on his shoulders. "Cariño," Javier whines, but Yuzuru only sniffs disdainfully, the standoffish action in great contrast with how his hand slips down from his boyfriend's waist to grip his not-insubstantial backside. Gabby watches these proceedings with great interest.

"I tell Habi to leave photos on internet so we can show grandchildren how much more attractive I am than Habi's mistakes," Yuzuru informs Gabby with entirely too much glee.

"You dumped me for a gold medal!"

"I said we take a break for training for Olympics!"

"Then why can't I date someone else as a break?!!"

Yuzuru waves a hand dismissively. "She not good enough for you."

"You dumped me for an inanimate object!" Javier repeats indignantly. "What was I supposed to do?"

Yuzuru turns his head away, nose pointed up in the air. "At least Marina was pretty."

Gabby wonders if the squabbling pair have even noticed she already hobbled off to go touch up her makeup in the bathroom. _The skaters here at TCC were certainly strange enough,_ she thinks, _but they're family, and family is always weird._ She reaches a hand into her makeup bag absently, only to grasp nothing but air. "BUY YOUR OWN DAMN EYELINER, JUNHWAN!"


End file.
